1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for irrigation management and control. More particularly, the present invention relates to interacting with a user to provide information relating to scheduling irrigation equipment in an irrigation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A modern irrigation system is designed to execute a pre-determined irrigation schedule. The purpose of irrigation scheduling is to determine the exact amount of water to be applied and the exact timing for application. For example, a golf course irrigation management program will include a week-by-week irrigation schedule outlining irrigation frequency, volume and duration.
Many methods can be used to help managers of golf courses, parks, and other landscapes to develop plans for determining when to irrigate and how much water to apply. Current technology allows the irrigation schedule to be particularized for individual sprinklers, irrigation controllers, and/or stations on the irrigation controllers in the irrigation system. In addition, parts of irrigation schedules can be downloaded to intelligent irrigation controllers.